


Things You Said When I Was Crying

by yamsfreckles



Series: Things You Said (drabbles) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 9: Things you said when I was crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When I Was Crying

Shame. Burning hot and torturous. It flowed down his throat and inside himself. Why? Why couldn’t he do anything right? They had lost the game because of him. Because he couldn’t make his serve. 

Yamaguchi sat in the locker room for much longer than necessary, long enough for all the other boys to clear out. 

Everybody was taking this loss hard, but everybody else hadn’t single-handedly caused the loss. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyelids. All the training with Shimada had amounted to nothing. He was useless. He was pathetic.

The tears flowed hot and heavy over his cheeks and a strangled sob escaped his lips. He covered his mouth in shame. Why was he like this?

He didn’t notice he wasn’t alone until strong hands rested on his cheeks making him look up. His eyes met Tsukki’s and he suddenly wanted to run and hide. He didn’t want Tsukki to see him like this; never wanted him to see him like he was the day they first met. He had been weak. Pathetic. Just like he was now. Tsukki hated pathetic people.  
“It’s not your fault, you know,” Tsukki said softly, not breaking eye contact. That only made Yamaguchi feel worse. He deserved Tsukki’s usual ire, but not understanding. Definitely not compassion. 

He shook his head and looked down, tears falling quicker. God he was a loser. “But it is,” he said, another sob escaping before he broke completely. 

Sobs wracked his body and he couldn’t stop. He wanted to stop. He needed to stop. But still they came, choking him and drowning him in his misery. There was no way Tsukki would stay now. Not now that he’d seen how pathetic Yamaguchi really was.

Unexpectedly strong arms circled around him and he found his face pressed into a lean chest, a soft voice soothing him. This wasn’t right. Tsukki was supposed to get irritated and leave Yamaguchi to his suffering alone. He wasn’t supposed to comfort him.

“It’s not. I promise,” Tsukki whispered, letting Yamaguchi ruin his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> yamsfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
